The Legend of the Winchesters?
by Lloyd10000
Summary: Sam and Dean are thrown into a new world without so much as an explanation from Balthazar. (This is my first crossover story so be gentle with it. :) Season 6 episode 15 The French Mistake.)
1. Chapter 1 The French Mistake

**A.N.- I was watching Supernatural and this came to mind. The whole story is in Dean's POV. Hope you'll like and don't worry I will be updating my other stories as well as this one.**

* * *

It's storming out, with Bobby gone into town, Sam gathering some books in the other room, I am doing research on the computer. Something, I don't like to do often but I will do it when I have no other choice. I would rather go onto instead but I can't. So I poured the last of my bottle of whiskey into my glass just as Sam walked in with a hand full of books. He asked me,

"Where's Bobby?" and I stare at my now empty bottle of whiskey in my hand worried before looking up at Sam then out the window telling him,

"In town. Supply run." and Sam, to me what sounded like disbelief when he questioned,

"In this?" pointing out the window at the ferocity of the storm that was blowing out there. I take another quick look outside as I tell him,

"Yeah. Man is a hero." then smile slightly as I continued,

"We are officially out of hunter's helper." and Sam just scoffs at me before the electricity starts acting up. Then I hear a flutter of wings, and I thought,

 _(Cas must be back for something.)_ only it wasn't Cas because the voice that followed the fluttering of wings said,

"Hello, boys." and there stood Balthazar in the kitchen doorway. He then made his way a little wobbly towards Bobby's desk and me. He turned towards Sam questioning,

"You've seen _The Godfather_ , right?"and I who was staring at him in disbelief since he had tried to use Sam to kill Bobby not to long ago,

"Balthazar?" but he kept talking,

"You know when Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big bloody swoop." he grabbed a bowl and I tried once again to get his attention,

"Hey." but he once again ignored me and grabbed a box of something, I didn't get a good look when he started saying,

"Dead Sea Brine. Good, good, good." then he went back to telling us about _The Godfather_ again not that I need to know because I have seen that movie hundreds of times,

"Then Moe Greene gets hit in the eye. Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door." and I once again try to get Balthazar's attention,

"I said, hey." and he finally acknowledged me but he replies in mock tone towards me while smiling,

"You did. Twice. Good for you." then pats my shoulder before going back to doing whatever with that damn bowl. Then he starts looking for something because he whispers,

"Blood of lamb." then louder,

"Blood of lamb." and then to both our amazement but mostly Sam's because we still haven't gotten used to angels way of travel yet. He suddenly appears in the kitchen saying,

"Yeah. Who keeps their blood of lamb?" and I move from behind Bobby's desk next to Sam when he suddenly pulls out a jar from the fridge.

"Yes. Blood of lamb." then Sam decided to ask what was on both of our minds since he showed up and started talking,

"Why you talking about _The Godfather_?" then once again he disappeared in front of our eyes before reappearing while speaking,

"Because we're in it right now." we turned towards him as he continued,

"Tonight. And the role of Michael Corleone: the archangel Raphael." he then began to pour the lamb's blood into that bowl with the Dead Sea Brine in it and I had to ask,

"Mind telling us what you mean?" and he sighed but didn't answer me then began to look for something because he started whispering again,

"No, no, no. No, no, no." he grabbed a drawer from Bobby's desk and dumped out it's contents. I couldn't handle this anymore so I rolled my eyes when he suddenly lift up part of the drawer smiling,

"Yes." then pulls up a bag with a piece of bone in it, telling us,

"Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry." then takes the bone out of the bag. I about had it so I ask,

"Wait. Raphael is after you?" and for once he answers serious but I don't like what he's telling us,

"Raphael is after us all." then crushes the vertebra of the lesser saint over the bowl as he explained,

"You see, he consolidated his strength and now he's on the move." Then Sam sort of demanded,

"And where's Cass?" while moving towards the big window, stirring the bowl, Balthazar states,

"Oh, Cassie? He is deep, deep underground." then places the bowl on the ground then continues explaining,

"So good old Raphie put out a hit list… on every Samaritan who helped our dear Cass. Including both of you." I just slightly shake my head in disbelief but kept listening to Balthazar,

"And so much more importantly, me." he then coughs as he bends down as he went on,

"See, he wants to draw Cass out in the open." We move closer to him and once again demands,

"You expect us to just believe you?" and Balthazar starts making a weird symbol on the window as he informs us,

"Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you, either way." and I demand,

"What's that supposed to mean?" and the lights start flickering causing Balthazar to turn towards us. He then announces,

"And that's all the time we have, gentlemen." then walks around the couch towards Sam and me trying to get his jacket open. whispering,

"Where is it?" then opened his jacket revealing a nasty stab wound to his chest and I inquire about it,

"Whoa, what happened there?" and he pulls something out of his jacket then looks down at the wound then back up at me stating,

"Oh, garish, I know." then goes on to explain,

"You see, Uncle Raphie sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung, at the moment, but that's all right." then turns towards Sam handing him a key of sorts telling him,

"Here's for you." and Sam looked the key over quick before inquiring,

"What am I supposed to do with this?" and Balthazar answered immediately,

"Run with it." Suddenly, he is thrown across the room towards the stairs and we move towards him but stop when we hear wings fluttering. We turn to see some other angel approaching the three of us,

"Virgil." we hear Balthazar say before he got up turning to us before yelling,

"I said run!" and we're both thrown through the window.

The next thing, I knew Sam and I were in the air, I know this because through blurred eyes I could sort of make out something green and… flowers? Then we smacked down into the ground. I felt wet and pain all over my body before the darkness took me.

* * *

 **A.N.- Poor Sam and Dean. Where do you think they are? What going to happen to Balthazar? What about Virgil?**


	2. Chapter 2 Where The Hell Are We?

**A.N.- Hi hope you are liking this story and here's chapter 2! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

I first awoke to the sound of someone gasping before hearing someone yelling a little farther away, though I have no clue what was said but the next minute I'm being pulled out of the water, I believe onto dry land because I no longer feel the cold water on my already soaked clothes. I then hear water splashing as someone went back and grabbed Sam out of the same water. I guess I fell back into unconscious because the next minute, I'm opening my eyes I think for the first time since Balthazar threw Sam and I out a window, up at a ceiling.

I turn my head to the side to see a fire going and a young girl sitting by it. Before I talk to her, I searched the rest of the room. I notice I'm in a bed and that my clothes are hanging near the fire which was weird because I don't remember taking them off. That's when I notice Sam was not in the same room. I sit up and tried to stand while whisper yell,

"Sam? Sammy?!" I tried to take a step towards the door but my legs just gave out under me,

"Gah!" I fall making so much noise that I wake the sleeping girl. Great. I hear her what seems to me a worried voice yell at me, and because I still don't have a clue what she was saying, I stared at her blankly. Then she yells louder towards the door and suddenly, a older woman appears out of nowhere. I yelled loud but to me it sounded like I was screaming,

"Wha-!" and I fell again because I had tried to get up though this time on my ass. I should be used to people showing up due to angels but for some reason I'm not when it comes to this chick. I slowly move towards my jacket so I could get my gun hidden inside my jacket pocket. Those women move towards me and was about to grab me so I stand and dive towards my jacket. I felt for my gun until I found it and pointed it at the women. They looked at me weirdly and the young one was about to come closer so I yell,

"Don't you come near me, you bitch! I'll shoot you!" the older one grabbed the arm of the young one and pulled her back whispering something to her. I then no longer can stay in this room, getting my clothes and my bearings, I move slowly towards the door. Keeping the two women in my sights, I head through the door then shut it. I walked quickly through the hallway until I found a room and got dressed. Once I was clothed, I had to find Sam, so I left that room and began searching.

"Sam?! Sammy?!" I yell as I searched the building although now I think I'm in a castle judging by the torches and not enough lighting. I nearly fell down some stairs that I didn't see until the last minute and caught myself.

"Dammit where the hell am I?! Sam?! Sammy?!" Suddenly, I'm surrounded by what seems to me guards with spears and I point my gun at them since I'm in a corner.

"Get the hell away from me, you bastards! I'll kill you!" then the guards started talking to me in some foreign language that wasn't Latin and came closer.

"Sammy?!" I yell again and try to move away from the guards but they pushed me back into the wall.

"Get the hell out of my way! I need to find my brother! Sam?!" I couldn't handle this anymore so I pushed the spear out of my way then punch the guy in the face which knocked him out and caused the others to come at me.

"Yeah that's right, come at me!" but before any of them could, I hear a voice yell towards us and then the same two freaking women from before show up. The youngest one walked towards me and the guards oddly enough moved out of the way like she was important. She slowly approached me until she was right in front of me saying,

"Sir, I need you to calm down and put that weapon, I guess away because my knights are nerious." I stared at her in complete shock because of one reason I could understand her. She then asked again,

"Sir, could you please put your weapon away." I questioned her but still didn't put my gun away,

"You… can understand me?" and she looked taken aback by my question and it took her a while to answer me,

"...Yes. Is that weird?" I shook my head at her thanking God even though I don't really believe in him that someone can understand me.

"No. No, it's not." I finally put my gun away into the back of my jeans and the knights relaxed. She closed the distance between us kind of demanding,

"Now what is it that caused you to go out of control and attack my knights?" and I looked straight at her before answering her,

"I need to find Sam. As for your knights, they started it when they wouldn't let me go." and she nodded but then gasped,

"Oh forgive my rudeness! My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. My attendant, Impa and I will take you to this Sam as you say. As for my knights, they were just doing their jobs." This girl once again shocked me. I can only thank her silently and out loud,

"Thank you. Take me to Sam." we walked back through the very confusing castle, when suddenly I remember what Zelda I think she said was Hyrule. What the hell is Hyrule? So I do just that, I ask her,

"Wait." they stopped a little ways ahead of me,

"Where the hell am I?" and both look at me strangely like I grown another head, Zelda asked,

"What? Where are you? I thought I already said?" and I tell her,

"Hyrule? Where the hell is that?" and both looked at each other this time before Princess Zelda spoke again,

"Hyrule is the world. You are in Hyrule Castle. Where are you from?" I couldn't answer but it was more like I didn't want to answer just yet. So I lied to her,

"I can't remember." she nodded sadly and we continued on until Impa I believe her name was stopped in front of door.

"This is the room we placed Sam." I nodded and opened the door immediately. I rushed in to see my brother sleeping on the bed, I sighed in relief. I don't know what I would have done if I lost Sam again. I went closer, grabbing a chair and sat down in front of him watching him sleep. Two footsteps had followed me in after I had just sat down in the chair and Zelda pulled a chair up next to me.

"He's been like this since we found you both in the courtyard." I nodded but remained quiet waiting for Sam to wake up. I don't know how much time had past but I must have fallen asleep because the next minute, I'm being woken up by the princess.

"I forgot to ask you your name when I introduced myself. Could you please tell me now?" at first, due to grogginess I didn't quite understand but when my brain finally registered what she had said I answered her,

"Dean. My name is Dean Winchester." she took my hand in hers and shook it saying,

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dean. I'll let you sleep some more. Good night." then she got up from her chair and I whispered back to her,

"Good night, Zelda." and she shut the door, leaving me with my brother in peace. I grabbed Sam's hand, holding it as he slept. I tell him as I brush his hair out of his eyes with my free hand,

"Sammy, please wake up. I'm worried about you." but I got no response. I continued to hold his hand but I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I hear is,

"...an. Wake up." it was Sam's voice! I woke with a start to see my baby brother awake and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sam, you're awake! I was so worried about you. Thank God." I then helped him out of bed and grabbed him into a hug. He hugged back just as hard as I was giving him suddenly, I hear the door open and someone gasping. We break from the hug and turn towards the voice and see Zelda.

"Are you two like gay? (giggles)" and we look at one another in shock before we both yell,

"No! No, no." then I help my brother back onto the bed then explain,

"He's my brother, Sam. I forgot to tell you that because I was so worried about him." and she made an O type face as she understood what I had said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." and I shook my head then told her,

"It's ok. We unfortunately get that a lot."

"Well, how about we go outside? What I mean is out in the courtyard." Zelda suddenly asked, and I looked at Sam and he just shrugged so I took that as a yes.

"Sure we'd love too. Just uh.. wait a few minutes so I can help Sam get his bearings, ok?" and she nodded then went outside the door.

"Dean, I can get dressed by myself. Been doing it for years." I hear Sam say and I turned towards him,

"I know, but unlike me you're not used to this world." and Sam looked at me weird,

"This world?"

"Yeah, apparently this world is called Hyrule." I tell him as I help him to his feet and pulled off his shirt. Setting him back down I grabbed his now dry shirt and helped him into it before going to grab his jeans and boots. I help him back to his feet and Sam gets his jeans on while I get his boots. Finally, when he is dressed I help him out of the room where Princess Zelda and her attendant, I forget her name were waiting.

They lead us down some stairs which took a while to get down then through a series of hallways and down some more stairs before we finally made it outside. Zelda kept walking while her attendant remained watching her from afar.

"Come on, you two." Zelda yelled playfully as she ran into the courtyard. Sam and I just walked and watched a kid run around. She had to be no more then 12 and yet she had the wisdom and grace as an adult. I find kind of funny because here's this 12 year old girl running while yelling for Sam and me to come play with her, but we are adults. We are in our 30's and in our world we would be considered pedafiles but in this world it doesn't seem to matter.

"Dean, maybe we should... play with her. I mean what do we have to lose?" I smirked at Sam before nodding in agreement and we took off chasing her though Sam still had trouble. After what seemed like hours, Zelda suddenly collapsed onto the ground panting while Sam and I sat on the stairs and she said,

"I don't get to have much fun these days. So thank you Sam, Dean." but then gets up, walks towards us and gives us both hugs before walking up the stairs. We watched her go up to the window, I'm just now noticing and stares through it. Sam and I get up and walked towards her attendant. We just arrived when a young boy about the same age as Zelda walks past us and heads toward her.

We go to follow but her attendant stops us then shakes her head no. Sam looks at me then back at Zelda before back at me again.

"Now what?" and I only shrug my shoulders and lean against the wall, watching the princess and Sam did the same. Zelda gasped and turned towards the boy and began talking in her native language and the boy did the same. She then looked at us asking,

"Sam, Dean, come meet my new friend."

* * *

 **A.N.- Hi again what do you think so far? Review and like my story. You can also PM me, I'll take either.**


End file.
